


The 'No Homo' Contest

by The_Gay_Infiltrator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel is somewhat of a shit, I am SO MUCH T R A S H for these, In more ways than one, M/M, Star Wars References, Surprise Ending, Tags: High School AU, because literally nothing I write doesn’t end in smut, convenient gay contest is convenient, smut at the end lol, that’s Gabe’s fault tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gay_Infiltrator/pseuds/The_Gay_Infiltrator





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowgirlchica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirlchica/gifts).



It was a normal day for Dean Winchester. He had classes with Castiel Novak (his best friend), which were good classes, and classes with Amara Shurley (who had a mad crush on him), which were not so good. Or at least, it was a normal day, until Sam (his brother) showed up with Gabriel (on student council) in tow. “Hey Dean!” Sam called.  
“Sam?”  
“Hello, Dean-O. Lookin’ extra emotionally constipated today, I see.”  
“Hello, Gabriel.” Dean said sarcastically. “What is it, Sam?”  
“Well, I, uh, I nominated you for the ‘No Homo’ contest with Cas.”  
“You what?”  
“Oh come on, Dean-O. You’re sooooo gay for each other.” The long ‘o’ was punctuated by an exaggerated eyeroll.  
“Shut up, asshat.”  
“Right back at you, asshat.”  
Dean rolled his eyes at Gabriel and looked back at Sam. “So hold on, let me get this straight-“  
“-not sure straight is the right word to use for that sentence-“  
“-shut up Gabe- you nominated me and Cas for that dumb contest?” “Hey now, Dean-O. I wouldn’t say that it’s dumb.” Gabe said, looking way more offended than he probably felt.  
“Sam.”  
“Dean, it’ll be fun. Come on, just try.”  
“I would have nominated me and Sammykins but we’ve kind of gone over the ‘no homo’ line.” Gabe grinned sweetly at Dean.  
Dean rolled his eyes at the two in front of him. “You call him Sammykins? I mean, I knew you were an idiot but this crosses the line.”  
“Hey, you gave your boyfriend a nickname too.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Make me.”  
Sam cleared his throat loudly and glanced over Dean’s shoulder to where Cas was approaching. “Hello Dean.” Cas said.  
“Oh, hey Cas. What’s up?” “Not much. Why are Sam and Gabriel here?”  
“Oh, just because Sam here nominated you and me for the friggin contest!”  
“The No Homo Contest? Why is that a problem, Dean?”  
“It’s a problem because he’s an emotionally constipated idiot and he’s obviously in love with you and he doesn’t want you to know.”  
“Dean, is that-“  
The bell rang before Cas could finish his sentence, so he decided to wait until later. 

The rest of the day was horrible, with Amara flirting heavily with Dean, no more classes with Cas, and the English Lit. class with the teacher that hated him. When the day ended (finally) Dean immediately sought out his best friend. “Hey Cas.” Dean said, having found him sitting on a bench in the park.  
“Hello Dean.”  
“So. The contest. Do you want to do it?”  
“I’m not exactly clear on what goes on to win that contest, but probably.”  
“It’s a contest to see how gay you can be with your best friend without actually being gay. It’s kind of stupid, actually.”  
“Do you want to do it?”  
“I’ll do it if you want to.”  
“Let’s try. What’s the worst that could happen?”  
Dean shrugged. “I don’t know. Why not?”

Dean called Sam and told him that he and Cas would do it. “Ha! I told you so, Samwich! You owe me 20 bucks!” Gabe said, his voice carrying over the phone.  
“Shut up, Gabe. I can give you $20, or I can pay you another way..”  
“Okay, that’s enough, you two. Get a room. Geez!”  
Dean hung up to the sound of Gabriel laughing his ass off.

Cas and Dean decided that if they were going to do this, they had better win. So they plotted. What was gay enough? “Hand holding?”  
“I guess. I mean, how do they know who wins, ever?”  
“I don’t know. Ask Gabriel, he came up with it.” Cas said.  
“Good idea. I’m pretty sure he and Sam are done now.”  
Dean called Gabe. “Hey, Dean-O,” he said, sounding gravelly and exhausted, “What do you want?”  
“How exactly do you win this stupid contest?”  
Dean could practically hear the smirk over the phone. “All you have to do is do gay things without saying ‘I love you’ and meaning it.”  
“That’s easy.”  
“I never said it was hard, Dean-O. Although you might find it harder than you think.”  
“Shut up, Gabe.”  
“Oh, Sam’s already-“  
Dean hung up at the speed of light. “How do we win?”  
“Doing the gayest things we can without saying ‘I love you’ and meaning it.”  
“That should be easy.” Cas remarked.  
“That’s what I said.”

Day 1  
 Dean and Cas walked through the hallway holding hands, kissed each other goodbye, stared at each other A LOT, winked suggestively at each other throughout the day, disappeared together during their shared free period, and went home in Dean’s car.

Day 2

They held hands, kissed goodbye, winked suggestively, had eyesex, and made blatantly sexual comments at each other when they had an opportunity. Gabriel and Sam were secretly fangirling. Dean wondered if he was falling for Cas. Cas had already fallen for Dean, a looong time ago.

Day 3

All of the above, except Dean invited Cas to stay the night at his house. Sam and Gabe were very suspicious, and needless to say, Sam did not sleep at home that night (he slept with Gabe and got -1 hours of sleep because of reasons.) Dean was pretty sure he was falling for Cas. 

Day 4  
 Sam and Gabriel attempted to get Dean to fall into Cas’s arms by tripping him. Dean shot them a bitchface, which Sam trumped with Bitchface # 27, Oh My God You Are So Gay For Cas Just Admit It Already. Dean had definitely fallen head over heels for Cas. Neither of them knew the other one had. 

Day 5 (the day the winners of the contest would be announced)

The student council had agreed on winners. The assembly was in 15 minutes. Dean and Cas didn't know the winners had been decided so they were trying to be as gay as they could. Dean was kissing Cas in the broom closet, kissing his neck (because they were Not Gay) and he whispered in Cas's ear "I love you."  
"Dean, that's going a bit far, don't you think?"  
"No Cas, I mean it."  
"You're serious?"  
"Do I look like I'm joking?"  
"No. I love you too, Dean."  
"Really?"  
"Of course."  
They kissed again, softly. It felt so much better now that they had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Gabriel banged on the door of the closet. "Come out of there, lovebirds! The assembly starts in 2 minutes, so make yourselves decent."  
"Shut up, Gabriel!" Dean shouted.  
But nevertheless, they did make themselves decent, and after one lingering, chaste kiss, made their way into the assembly.  
They did win (even though technically they lost) and as Gabe was awarding them the flower crowns, he snapped his fingers. 

 

Dean woke up from where he'd dozed off in his chair. He reached up and felt for the flower crown before he remembered where he was. What the fuck had happened? He looked for Cas, but of course he wasn't in the same room as Dean. He'd dreamed all that. And then Dean realized that he felt different about Cas. He'd finally admitted that he loved him. And then it hit him. "Gabriel!" He hollered, "get your feathery ass down here!"  
But Cas appeared instead. "Gabriel told me on angel radio to come because he's tied up at the moment, literally. He's in the bunker, so I don't understand how he could have been captured, but-"  
"Cas, it means exactly what he said."  
"I don't-"  
"You don't want to." Dean stepped closer to the angel. "Did he say anything else?"  
"He said you had something to tell me?"  
Dean blushed. "Yeah, I-I guess I do. I... well, I've realized something, Cas. I.. I love you."  
Cas deadpanned. "Don't brothers love each other?"  
"God, I can't believe I'm saying this- I love you Cas, love you not as a brother, but as-"  
"Oh. Oh!" Cas leaned in so he was pressing up against Dean.  
The hunter wrapped his hands around Cas's waist, pulling him closer. "Can I kiss you, Dean?"  
Dean's answer was to close the gap between their lips. The kiss started gentle and soft, but it soon escalated because of all the pent-up sexual tension and the repressed homosexual feelings. And then Cas was guiding Dean backwards towards his bed and Dean had both fists scrunched into Cas's trench coat. Cas pulled away from the kiss slowly, leaving Dean lying panting on his bed, to shed the trench coat and the shirt and tie. Dean's breath caught in his throat even more when he saw the slow nonchalance with which Cas unbuttoned his shirt. The angel used his grace to ease the buttons of Dean's shirt out of their holes, and Dean shivered every time Cas's grace touched his skin. He sat up on his elbows and took the shirt off the rest of the way, leaning up and joining his and Cas's lips again. Castiel reached down and undid Dean's belt very quickly, sliding the jeans over the hunter's hips. Dean tried to do it as quickly as Cas, but ended up fumbling for about a minute before he finally got it and slid the pants over the angel's sharp hip bones. What had been a tent in Cas's pants was now an actuality, a gently curving, flushed cock that was already leaking precome. Dean couldn't help but stare at it, his breath catching in his throat as Cas slid the cotton boxers off his hips and onto the floor. Dean stepped out of them, sliding his hands up and down Cas's sides and rubbing circles into his hip bones as they kissed. Their cocks brushed, and they both moaned instinctively at the unexpected friction. Cas pushed Dean back onto the bed, and followed swiftly. He started slowly kissing his way down Dean's body, fingers ghosting around the ring of puckered muscle. "Cas, hurry up and fuck me!" Dean gasped out.  
Cas obliged by sliding one lubed finger smoothly into Dean, eliciting a gasp and then a moan. He thrust it in and out, as Dean bucked his hips and fucked back on his finger. "Come on, -fuck- Cas!" Dean groaned.  
A second finger was added, and the pace was picked up, as Cas's fingers disappeared into the hunter's ass. Cas curled his fingers experimentally, causing Dean to keen and buck his hips up. "Oh god, Cas, whatever that was, do it again!" Dean managed before his vocal cords were used in moans again.  
Cas slid in another finger, skimming over Dean's prostate, enjoying the curses and whimpers of pleasure that were pouring from his hunter's mouth. Dean was practically fucking himself on Cas's fingers when Cas stopped all motion and removed his fingers slowly from Dean's ass. Dean whimpered from the loss of contact and looked up at Cas stroking lube onto himself with lust-blown eyes. He moaned as Cas gently pushed into him, bottoming out in him. Cas started to gently rock as Dean pushed his hips up and back, trying to get Cas to move faster. The angel obliged, thrusting into Dean at a fantastical pace, getting moans, whimpers, swears, and cries of 'Cas' from Dean. Cas curled himself over and liked a fat stripe up Dean's cock. (Cas is VERY FLEXIBLE). Dean's eyes widened and he knew he wouldn't last long at all if Cas kept this up. Cas didn't just keep it up, he upped the ante, taking all of Dean's dick into his mouth, even as he fucked Dean. It took all of Dean's willpower to not buck up into Cas's mouth, but then his orgasm hit, and he couldn't restrain himself. His body shivered and shook as the waves of pleasure rocked through him, his asshole clenching around Cas, driving him to the edge as well. "Dean!" Cas screamed as he came hard, having to pull off of Dean's dick so he could ride the aftershocks without choking. He pulled out of Dean and collapsed on the bed beside him, pressing open mouthed kisses onto Dean's neck. Dean grinned and rubbed Cas's head softly. "I love you, Cas."  
"I know."  
"Dude just Han Solo'd me..." Dean murmured.  
"I don't understand that reference."  
"Of course you don't."


End file.
